Medianoche
by Alice Lovelock
Summary: Continuación de Amanecer. La trama se complica cuando los Cullen reciben una noticia que cambiará no sólo sus destinos, sino al mundo en sí...
1. Prefacio

**BELLA**

**Prefacio**

Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo apartada de él era como estar de vacaciones en mi infierno personal, como el peor de los castigos y yo jamás lograré ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerarlo… Aunque estar a su lado signifique la destrucción de quienes han dado todo por mí.

Es egoísta, claro. No podría sentirme peor por lo que he hecho y por lo que haré pero, ¿no es mejor decir la verdad de una vez por todas? ¿Evitar prolongar la ilusión? A mí me parecía que sí.

Y es que comenzaba a sentirme irritada: ¿acaso jamás podría ser feliz? Había hecho de todo y todos mis recursos se habían agotado en mis intentos… y ahora no podía permitir que la felicidad se me escapara de las manos de nuevo, no era justo para nadie y esta vez yo no le daría la bienvenida a las injusticias.

Era momento de que todos fuésemos felices al fin, y para lograrlo las cosas tenían que regresar a su estado inicial: sólo siete Cullen.


	2. ¿Otro más?

_Hola! bien, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. La verdad jamás me había imainado un cambio tan drástico en la historia, pero lo soé y me gustó la idea de crearla y compartirla con ustedes. Deben saber que aparecen o apareceran todos los personajes! _

_La historia empieza con un pequeño recuento del ultimo libro (Amanecer) en caso de que nadie lo haya leido o de que hayn olvidado el final de la historia, asi les sera facil seguir el hilo ;)_

_Espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews! saludos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¿Otro más?**

"… _- Mío es el voto decisivo, o eso parece-musitó Aro._

_De pronto, Edward se irguió a mi lado._

_-¡Sí!-siseó._

_Me arriesgué a mirarlo de reojo. Su rostro brillaba con una expresión de triunfo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pues se parecía demasiado a la que podría tener el Ángel de la Destrucción el día que el fuego reducía el mundo a cenizas: hermoso y aterrador._

_La guardia reaccionó al fin y entre sus miembros se oyó un murmullo incómodo._

_-¿Aro? -dijo Edward casi a gritos y con un matiz triunfal en la voz._

_El interpelado vaciló, y antes de responder se tomó unos momentos para evaluar con precaución este nuevo estado de ánimo._

_-¿Si, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más que…?_

_-Tal vez -repuso mi esposo, controlando aquel entusiasmo inexplicable-, pero antes, ¿te importa si aclaro un asunto?_

_-Por supuesto que no –contestó el líder Vulturi, que enarcó una ceja y habló con un tono de voz que únicamente dejaba entrever un interés cordial._

_Apreté los dientes. Cuanto más amable se mostraba, más peligroso era ese Vulturi._

_-Según tú, el peligro potencial de mi hija radica en nuestra completa incapacidad para determinar en qué se va a convertir cuando haya terminado su desarrollo. ¿Ése es el punto central?_

_-Exacto, amigo mío –convino Aro-. Si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra especie… -dejó la frase en suspenso y se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno, pero si pudiéramos saber con certeza cómo será cuando crezca, ¿habría necesidad de un concilio y todo lo demás? –sugirió Edward._

_-Si hubiera una forma de tener una certeza absoluta –admitió Aro con una voz tan suave que daba escalofríos. No veía a donde quería llevarlo Edward, y la verdad, yo tampoco-… entonces, sí: no habría nada que debatir._

_-Y entonces nos iríamos todos en paz y tan amigos como siempre, ¿no? –inquirió Edward con una nota de ironía en la voz._

_Más escalofríos._

_-Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me complacería más._

_Edward soltó entre dientes una risita exultante._

_-En ese caso, tengo algo que ofrecerte._

_Aro entornó los ojos._

_-Ella es única. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir._

_-No es tan única –discrepó mi marido-, poco común, sin duda, pero no es la única de su especie._

_Reprimí la sorpresa. De pronto la esperanza cobraba vida y eso suponía una peligrosa distracción, pues aquella neblina de apariencia mórbida seguía enroscándose cerca de mi escudo, en cuya superficie noté una punzante presión mientras me esforzaba por recuperar la concentración._

_-Hum… Aro, ¿tendrías la bondad de pedirle a Jane que dejara de atacar a mi esposa? Todavía estamos discutiendo las pruebas._

_El líder alzó una mano._

_-Paz, queridos míos. Oigámoslo._

_La presión desapareció. Jane me enseñó los colmillos y yo pude contenerme, así que le devolví la más amplia de las sonrisas._

_-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Alice? –pidió Edward en voz alta._

_-Alice –susurró Esme, asombrada._

_¡Alice!_

_¡Alice, Alice, Alice!_

_-¡Alice, Alice! – murmuraron otras voces a mi alrededor._

_-Alice –susurró el líder Vulturi._

_Me invadieron el alivio y una alegría descomunal. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener en alto el escudo. Las hebras de niebla no se daban por vencidas en la búsqueda de puntos débiles, y Jane lo vería enseguida si llegaban a encontrar algún hueco._

_Entonces los escuché atravesar el bosque a la carrera. Cubrían la distancia en silencio y lo más deprisa posible._

_Ambos bandos permanecieron inmóviles y expectantes. Los testigos de los Vulturi torcieron el gesto y se mostraron confundidos._

_Alice apareció por el sureste del claro con sus elegantes movimientos de bailarina. El éxtasis que me produjo ver su rostro de nuevo estuvo a punto de hacerme caer. Jasper, cuyos ojos destellaban con fiereza, le pisaba los talones. Junto a ellos corrían tres desconocidos._

_El primero era una mujer de cabellos negros, alta y musculosa. Obviamente se trataba de Kachiri. Tenía esas extremidades largas tan características del Amazonas, incluso más._

_La siguiente era una vampira de tez aceitunada con una larga coleta de pelo negro que se agitaba sin cesar a su espalada. Sus ojos de intenso color borgoña iban de un lado a otro, recorriendo con un parpadeo nervioso los preparativos bélicos._

_El último era un joven de piel morena y brillante. Sus movimientos al correr no eran tan rápidos ni tan elegantes como los de sus acompañantes. Examinó el gentío congregado con unos ojos de color muy semejante a la madera de teca. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, al igual que la mujer, pero no tan larga. Era muy guapo._

_Las ondas sonoras de un nuevo eco se extendieron entre los miembros de la expectante multitud: era el sonido de otro corazón palpitando más deprisa a causa del ejercicio._

_Alice esquivó de un brincó las lenguas de la neblina que aún lamía mi escudo, aunque ya se estaban disipando, y se detuvo sinuosamente al lado de Edward. Estiré una mano para tocarle el brazo, y lo mismo hicieron Edward, Esme y Carlisle. No había tiempo para mayores bienvenidas. Jasper y los demás la siguieron a través de mi escudo._

_Los guardias observaron con gesto pensativo cómo los recién llegados cruzaban la barrera invisible sin dificultad alguna. Los más musculosos, Félix y los que eran como él, se concentraron en m blindaje con renovadas esperanzas. No estaban seguros de qué era lo que mi escudo podía repeler, pero ahora tenían claro que no frenaba un ataque físico, por lo cual me convertirían en el único blanco de su ataque relámpago en cuanto Aro diera la orden de arremeter. Me pregunté a cuántos podría cegar Zafrina y si eso los detendría lo suficiente para que Kate y Vladimir borraran del tablero a Jane y Alec. Eso era cuanto podía pedir._

_Edward se puso tenso, furioso al leer los pensamientos del enemigo, a pesar de lo concentrado que estaba en el golpe de mano. Se controló antes de hablar._

_-Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas –le dijo al anciano líder- y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué no nos los presentas, Alice?_

_-El momento de los testimonios ya pasó –refunfuñó Cayo-. Dinos tu voto, Aro._

_El aludido alzó un dedo para acallar a su hermano y clavó los ojos en el rostro de Alice, quién se adelantó un poco y presentó a los desconocidos._

_-Ésta es Huilen, y él, su sobrino Nahuel._

_Cuando oí su voz me sentí como si nunca se hubiera ido._

_Cayo entornó los ojos cuando Alice mencionó el parentesco que había entre los recién llegados, y los testigos de los Vulturi sisearon entre ellos. Todos percibían el cambio que había ocurrido en el mundo de los vampiros._

_-Testifica, Huilen –ordenó Aro-. Di lo que debas decir._

_La mujer contempló a Alice con algo de nerviosismo y ésta le dedicó un asentimiento para infundirle valor. Kachiri apoyó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de la péquela vampira._

_-Me llamo Huilen –anunció la mujer con una dicción clara aunque marcada por un acento extranjero. Conforme continuó, se hizo evidente que se había preparado a fondo, había practicado para contar aquella historia que fluía con el ritmo propio de una canción infantil-. Hace siglo y medio yo vivía con mi tribu, los mapuches. Mi hermana una piel blanca como la nieve de las montañas y por ese motivo mis padres la llamaron Pire. Era muy hermosa, tal vez demasiado. Un día me contó que se le había aparecido un ángel en el bosque y que acudía a visitarla por las noches. Yo la previne, por si los moretones que tenía en todo el cuerpo no fueran suficiente aviso –Huilen sacudió la cabeza con melancolía- Se lo advertí, era el libishomen de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no me hizo caso. Estaba como hechizada._

"_Cuando estuvo segura de que la semilla del ángel oscuro crecía en su interior, me lo dijo. No intenté disuadirla de su plan de escapar, pues sabía que nuestros padres iban a estar más dispuestos a destruir al fruto de su vientre, y a Pire con él. La acompañé a lo más profundo del bosque, donde buscó en vano a su ángel demoniaco. La cuidé y cacé para ella cuando le fallaron las fuerzas. Pire comía la carne cruda y se bebía la sangre de las presas. No necesité mas confirmación para saber qué clase de criatura crecía en su vientre. Yo albergaba la esperanza de salvarle la vida antes de matar al monstruo._

"_Pero ella sentía verdadera adoración por su hijo. Lo llamaba Nahuel en honor al gran felino de la selva. La criatura se hizo fuerte al crecer y le rompió los huesos, y aun así, ella lo adoraba._

"_No logré salvar a Pire. El niño se abrió paso desde el vientre para salir. Ella murió desangrada enseguida, pero no dejó de pedirme todo el tiempo que me hiciera cargo de Nahuel. Fue su último deseo, y acepté, aunque él me mordió mientras intentaba sacarlo del cuerpo de su madre. Me alejé tropezando para esconderme en la selva y morir. No llegué demasiado lejos, pues el dolor era insoportable. El niño recién nacido gateó entre la maleza, me encontró y esperó. Desperté cuando el dolor había cesado y me lo encontré acurrucado junto a mí, dormido._

"_Lo cuidé hasta que fue capaz de cazar él solo. Cazábamos en los poblados cercanos a la selva donde habíamos instalado nuestro hogar. Nunca nos hemos alejado de nuestro hogar, aunque Nahuel siempre deseó ver a otros niños._

_Huilen inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y retrocedió hasta quedar parcialmente oculta detrás de Kachiri._

_Aro frunció los labios y miró al joven de tez bronceada._

_-¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años, Nahuel? –inquirió._

_-Década más, década menos, sí –respondió con voz cálida e increíblemente hermosa. Hablaba casi sin acento-. No llevamos registros._

_-¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez?_

_-Fui adulto a los siete años, más o menos._

_-¿Y no has cambiado desde entonces?_

_-No que yo haya notado –Nahuel se encogió de hombros._

_Noté el repentino temblor de Jacob. No quería pensar en eso, aún no; esperaría a que pasara el peligro y pudiera concentrarme._

_-¿Y qué me dices de tu dieta? –quiso saber Aro, que se mostró interesado incluso a su pesar._

_-Me nutro de sangre casi siempre, pero también como comida humana y puedo sobrevivir sólo con eso._

_-¿Fuiste capaz de crear a otro inmortal? –inquirió el Vulturi con voz repentinamente muy intensa, al tiempo que señalaba a Huilen. Me concentré en el escudo, temerosa de que sólo estuviera buscando otro pretexto._

_-Yo sí, pero no es el caso de las demás._

_Un murmullo de asombro recorrió los tres grupos y Aro enarcó las cejas de inmediato._

_-¿Las demás…?_

_-Me refiero a mis hermanas –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez._

_Aro lo miró como poseído antes de lograr recobrar la calma._

_-Tal vez sería mejor que nos contaras el resto de tu historia, pues me da la impresión de que aún no sabemos todo._

_Nahuel puso cara de pocos amigos._

_-Mi padre vino a buscarme unos años después de la muerte de mi madre –el desagrado asomó sus facciones-. Estaba muy contento de haberme encontrado –el tono del narrador dejó claro que la satisfacción no era mutua-. Tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo, y esperaba que me fuera a vivir con él, tal como habían hecho mis hermanas._

"_Le sorprendió que no estuviera solo, ya que la mordedura de mis hermanas no era ponzoñosa, pero quién sabe si eso es cuestión de sexo o puro azar… Yo ya había formado una familia con Huilen y no estaba interesado –deformó la palabra al pronunciarla- en hacer ningún cambio. Lo veo de vez en cuando. Ahora tengo otra hermana; alcanzó la madurez hace como unos diez años._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu padre? –masculló Cayo._

_-Joham –contestó Nahuel-. Se considera una especie de científico y piensa que está creando una nueva raza de seres superiores._

_No hizo intento alguno en ocultar el disgusto de su voz._

_Cayo me miró._

_-¿Es ponzoñosa tu hija? –inquirió con voz ronca._

_-No –respondí._

_Nahuel levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír la pregunta del líder Vulturi. Sus ojos de teca buscaron mi rostro._

_Cayo miró a Aro en busca de una confirmación, pero el anciano se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Frunció los labios y su mirada de frunció en Carlisle, en Edward y por último en mí._

_-Nos encargaremos de la aberración aquí y luego la seguimos al sur –dijo Cayo con un gruñido._

_Aro clavó sus ojos en los míos durante un momento interminable y de gran tensión. No tenía idea de qué estaba buscando ni de qué había encontrado, pues algo había cambiado en su rostro. La sonrisa de sus labios se había alterado, y también el brillo en sus ojos. Había adoptado una decisión, lo supe en ese instante._

_-Hermano –contestó Aro con voz suave-, no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semivampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros._

_-¿Ese es el sentido de tu voto? –inquirió Cayo._

_-Lo es._

_-¿Y qué me dices del tal Joham, ese inmortal tan aficionado a la experimentación?_

_-Quizá deberíamos hacerle una visita –convino Aro. …"_

Escuché un leve respingo a unos pasos de mí, temerosa de que todo fuera una trampa me concentré aun más en el escudo, pero no pude evitar voltear… Era Alice, enfocaba los ojos en algo que yo no lograba ver: tenía una visión. A mi lado Edward pareció un poco tenso, pero no lo suficiente como para alejar mi renaciente esperanza…

-Detengan a Joham si quieren, pero dejen en paz a mis hermanas –intervino Nahuel, sacando a Alice de su trance, quien en ese momento volteaba a ver a Edward con expresión… ¿suplicante?-. Son inocentes.

Aro asintió con una expresión solemne y luego se volvió hacia la guardia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hoy no vamos a luchar, queridos míos –anunció.

Los integrantes de la guardia asintieron al mismo tiempo y abandonaron sus posiciones de ataque mientras la neblina se disipaba enseguida. Yo mantuve preparado el escudo, pues la reciente visión de Alice no me daba mucha confianza.

Estudié sus expresiones antes de que Aro nos diera la espalda. Su rostro era tan benévolo como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de antes, yo percibía un vació extraño detrás de la fachada, como si sus trucos se hubieran terminado. Cayo echaba chispas por los ojos, eso era obvio, pero ahora su rabia ardía por dentro. Marco parecía… aburrido, sí, de verdad, aburrido; no había otra palabra para describirlo. La guardia volvía a mostrarse impasible y actuaba con disciplina; se formaron y se prepararon para emprender la marcha. Los testigos de los Vulturi seguían mostrándose precavidos, uno tras otros de fueron yendo, hasta que se perdieron por los bosques. Cuando ya quedaron muy pocos, los rezagados perdieron la sutileza y echaron a correr. Pronto no quedó nadie.

Aro nos tendió las manos con un gesto de disculpa, o casi.

A sus espaldas, la mayor parte de la guardia, junto con Cayo, Marco y las misteriosas brujas silenciosas, comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa y en formación precisa. Sólo se quedaron atrás los tres integrantes de lo que parecía ser su guardia personal.

-Me alegra que esto haya podido resolverse sin necesidad de apelar a la violencia –aseguró con dulzura-. Carlisle, amigo mío, ¡cuánto me alegra poder llamarte amigo otra vez! Espero que no haya resentimientos. Sé que tú comprendes la pesada carga del deber que hay sobre nuestros hombros.

-Ve en paz, Aro –contestó Carlisle con frialdad-. Por favor recuerda que nosotros debemos mantener el anonimato y el secreto en estas tierras, así que no dejes que tu guardia cace en esta región.

-Desde luego, Carlisle –le aseguró Aro-. Lamento haberme ganado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez con el tiempo llegues a perdonarme.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo, y si demuestras que vuelves a ser nuestro amigo.

Aro era la viva imagen del remordimiento cuando inclinó la cabeza y se deslizó hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta. Contemplamos en silencio como el último de los Vulturi desaparecía entre los árboles.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no bajé la guardia.

-¿De verdad ya terminó? –le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.

-Sí –respondió él con una amplia sonrisa-, sí. Se rindieron y ahora huyen como matones apaleados: con el rabo entre las patas.

-Es verdad, no van a volver. Todos podemos relajarnos –concluyó Alice con una sonrisita, aunque esta no lograba inundar por completo sus ojos. Entonces todo estalló: se produjo una serie de gritos de júbilo acompañados de saltos y abrazos por doquier, de la cuál Edward y Alice se alejaron con extrema discreción. ¿Otro problema? Mi recién renovada felicidad cayó por los suelos al plantearme esa hipótesis.

-¡Edward! –grité mientras me les unía.

-¡Bella!, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse cariño… Únete a la celebración, Alice y yo tenemos que hablar… -parecía nervioso.

-¿Algo anda mal? –como si pudiera engañarme con su máscara de despreocupación.

Edward suspiró, luego volteó a ver a Alice, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza para después explicarme:

-Tuve una visión, Bella, ahora que la guardia y sus líderes han decidido visitar a Joham pude ver lo que nos espera… ¡Y es bueno!, si todo sale como debiera salir…

Alice parecía tan confundida como yo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Edward se le adelantó dedicándome una sonrisa torcida, mas no despreocupada:

-Los Cullen tendrán un nuevo miembro, Bella.


	3. El viaje

_Hola de nuevo! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aca les dejo el segundo donde la historia comienza a tomar un poco de mas sentido, paciencia: la historia crece de manera interesante conforme avanza!_

_Saludos!_

* * *

**Capítulo2. El viaje**

La explicación de mi esposo no aclaró nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -¿Un nuevo Cullen?, ¿cómo era posible?

-Lo sé, es algo confuso y, para ser honesto, tampoco lo entiendo. La visión de Alice fue clara, si, pero no logro entender cómo es que nos relacionamos en algo así… Mejor dejemos que Alice nos explique un poco –añadió Edward con rostro impasible.

Alice suspiró, su frente de porcelana se marcó con unas pocas arrugas mientras intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de explicar lo que se avecinaba.

-Bien: la decisión ha sido tomada, quiero decir, los Vulturi están en camino a México para destruir a Joham –susurró de forma casi inaudible-. Pero… creo que Joham no ha estado experimentando exclusivamente de manera _carnal_.

"Yo también estoy algo confundida, pero sé lo que vi: es una chica, pero no una común. Supongo que Joham tuvo algo que ver, pues está en la misma región que ella y además tuve la visión en cuánto lo mencionaron… Esta chica es, bueno en pocas palabras es _especial: _su poder es incomparable, tiene un don único y si no la orientamos podría ser el fin, no sólo de nuestra especie, sino de todo.

Ahora si tenía miedo. Pero más que eso era una especie de ira: de nuevo nuestras existencias estaban en riesgo, y todo por una adolescente descarrilada. Alice notó la confusión en el rostro de mi esposo y se apresuró a aclarar:

-Sí, tenemos que ayudarla. Nadie más sabe de su existencia, Edward, y una vez que despierte estará completamente sola y confundida, recuerda que Joham estará muerto en veinticuatro horas y, si él la creó, no habrá quien logre explicarle todo. Entonces se convertirá en una amenaza.

-Entiendo, pero no veo el porqué este problema nos involucra –Edward tampoco quería arruinar nuestra súbita felicidad-. Si es una amenaza, entonces los Vulturi se harán cargo aprovechando que están en la zona. Cayo estará en su paraíso terrenal.

-Nos involucra porque he visto que será parte de la familia, Edward –el tono de Alice era suplicante-. Además los Vulturi no podrán con ella.

-¡Claro que podrán con ella!, ¡es sólo una neófita! –todos esos Vulturi podían vencer a un número mucho mayor y hasta con los ojos cerrados-. Tienen a Jane, Alec, Félix… será como pan comido para ellos.

-Bella, no escuchas: su don es realmente _único –_el susurro de Alice era cada vez más bajo-. Me da la impresión de que puede "copiar" las habilidades de los demás. Si tiene cerca la guardia acabaría con ellos en segundos poniendo _sus_ poderes en sus contras.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –Edward se puso tenso. Eso me alteró un poco: si él estaba preocupado entonces el problema era grande.

-Completamente: tú lo viste, hermano. En mi visión leía mentes, tenía visiones, controlaba emociones y muchas otras cosas más que sólo pueden compararse a lo que hacemos… A lo que _su futura familia_ hace. Ella es _buena, _sólo que está confundida, y he visto como serán nuestras vidas con ella, y _la quiero_ –la cara de Alice era de agonía total, como a un bebé al le quitan un objeto brillante de la mano-. Viajaré sola hasta México si es necesario, pero voy a ayudarla.

La determinación de Alice era absoluta. Eso era simplemente parte de su ser: no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriera a nadie, especialmente a alguien con quien se sintiera ligada. Si Alice ya sentía aprecio por esta total desconocida, entonces era definitivo: los Cullen tendrían un nuevo miembro.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, cuya confusión era tan grande como su amor a su hermana. El no lo permitiría, no dejaría viajar a Alice sola en busca de una vampira apocalíptica. Suspiró y controló sus emociones antes de contestar.

-Sabes que no lo permitiré –ya había tomado una decisión.

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso –su respuesta fue fría y desafiante.

-No permitiré que vallas _sola_. Te acompañaré –esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí. Tampoco estaba pidiendo permiso, estaba disculpándose por no quedarse a celebrar. A mi realmente no me importaba, si él estaba fuera tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles. La alegría de Alice era infinita, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias!, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Una vez separados Alice discutió su plan con mi esposo, quien no se veía tan emocionado con la idea de viajar a un lugar soleado en busca de un extraño.

-Jasper tendrá que acompañarnos, será muy útil apaciguando su confusión y eso nos dará tiempo de explicarle un poco antes de que decida atacarnos…

-¿Atacarnos?, en ese caso mejor llevamos a Emmet para que…

-¡No!, su Emmet está cerca ella adquirirá su fuerza. Nada pasará si Jasper logra calmarla un poco –cerró los ojos para comprobar su teoría-. Sí, todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que salir hoy mismo, le avisaré a Jasper y a los demás.

Dicho esto corrió hacia el grupo alegre de vampiros, que platicaban y bromeaban entre sí. Edward se acercó a mí, abrazándome con dulzura.

-Lamento tener que irme, será solo por un día o dos. Prometo compensarte al regresar –acercó su rostro poco a poco, hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia y luego apretó sus labios contra los míos con dulzura.

-No me importa, Alice te necesita y ya tendremos más tiempo –no podía evitar sentir culpa ante mis mentiras, pero por ese momento era lo mejor: si se iba en estado crítico podría salir herido.

-¡Edward!

El apelado suspiró, separando su cuerpo del mío y tomándome de la mano para luego echar a correr juntos. No había notado que nuestros invitados se habían ido: en el prado solamente estaban Jacob, con Reneesme en su lomo, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper. Y nos estaban esperando. Al llegar Edward cargó a Reneesme y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la frente, nuestra hija sonreía y le mostraba algo que yo no podía ver. Me acerqué a Jacob, ya humano, y lo abracé a tiempo que él me regresaba el abrazo con fuerza, no nos soltamos mientras veíamos la discusión. A juzgar por la cara de Esme, sabían lo que se estaba cocinando entre sus hijos. Carlisle parecía preocupado, pero entendía la importancia de la situación. Su esposa era la angustia en persona.

-Deben tener cuidado, no saben exactamente de lo que podría ser capaz y… -no quiso ni terminar la frase.

-Tranquila Esme, todo estará bien. Lo he visto, te llamaremos en cuánto estemos de regreso –Alice sonaba muy segura de sí misma, lo cual era en extremo tranquilizador ya que todos sabían que a ella nunca se le tomaba por sorpresa.

-Estaremos pendientes a esa llamada –Carlisle abrazó a sus tres hijos con fuerza-. Muero por conocerla, si le agrada a Alice entonces ya es parte de la familia.

La sonrisa de Carlisle era franca; se acercó a Esme y le besó en la frente para tranquilizarle un poco.

-Bien, tenemos que hacer nuestras maletas. Tienen veinte minutos –esto último lo dijo a Edward y Jasper con tono apremiante-. ¡Vamos!

Todos corrieron hasta perderse por las penumbras del bosque. Jacob y yo quedamos a solas.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar aún mas, ¿verdad? –Jacob parecía triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –no podía soportar su sufrimiento.

-Pues… el chupasangre se va, no creo que quieras decirle todo antes de su travesía salvaje.

-Jacob.

Me acerqué a él aún más, cortando la distancia entre nosotros de modo que sus ojos quedaron a cinco centímetros de los míos. Pasé despacio mis manos por su cuello y le sujeté la cabeza por detrás para que me viera.

-He estado pensando. Tal vez lo mejor sería no decir nada, ¿no crees?, así no tendremos que dar explicaciones.

-¡Eso es lo que he estado diciendo todo este tiempo!, ¿hasta hoy me escuchas? –ahora estaba contento-. Bella, debería arrancarte la cabeza. No es justo que juegues así conmigo.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, de modo que pude sentir su exquisito aliento sobre mi piel segundos antes de besarlo. El emitió un sonido bajo en la garganta, mientras su brazos se enredaban alrededor de mi cuerpo apretándome aún más junto a él. Ahora estaba decidido: me iría con él ese mismo día. No podía soportar más sin tenerlo a mi lado y Edward estaría bien después de un tiempo, el podría encontrar sus diversiones así como yo había encontrado las mías con Jacob. Escuche el singular sonido de la ropa al desgarrarse y eso me distrajo un poco: no. Me deshice de su abrazo con firmeza, pero dulzura. Me miró confundido.

-Lo siento, Jake. Ahora no podemos: pueden volver en cualquier momento y yo no puedo regresar con la ropa hecha tirones –susurré mientras trataba de arreglar mi camisa.

-Entiendo. Puedo esperar un poco más, si de verdad vas a hacerlo pronto, entonces podré calmarme sabiendo que te tendré dentro de unas pocas horas –su mirada ardía en pasión, lo cual me hizo olvidarme de la cordura y me arrojé a sus brazos besándolo de nuevo. El no hizo nada para detenerlo y yo no me molesté por eso, esta vez su ropa fue la que cayó al suelo hecha añicos, pues él fue cuidadoso al quitar la mía, después de todo podíamos decir que se transformó con la ropa puesta.

Después de diez minutos recordé que Edward no tardaba en salir a buscarme para despedirse, así que, con grandes esfuerzos, me aparté de Jake. El puso algo de resistencia al principio pero luego comprendió y se alejó de mí mientras me ayudaba a buscar mi ropa.

-Perdona. Me dejo llevar –dijo con aliento entrecortado mientras me ofrecía mis pantalones.

-Descuida. Me gusta.

Mi respuesta lo alteró y se acercó a besarme nuevamente. Esta vez el tiempo era mucho menos, por lo que los nervios me impidieron concentrarme. Lo aparté de nuevo y terminé de vestirme, el comprendió y me dio un beso rápido antes de transformarse en un enorme lobo castaño.

-Será mejor que no me sigas, te veo hoy en el límite del bosque –susurré mientras le acariciaba el lomo-. Te quiero.

El lobo posó su cabeza en mi mano y luego le pasó la lengua encima. Yo solté una carcajada y el sacó la lengua de lado a modo de risa lobuna.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Sobé su lomo de nuevo y eché a correr por el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de los demás hasta llegar a la enorme casa blanca. Alice, Jasper y Edward ya estaban subiendo sus maletas al flameante volvo plateado.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¡ya casi nos vamos! ¿No querías despedirme? –el rostro de Alice se deformó en un puchero infantil.

-Lo siento. Estaba con Jacob, ya sabes, agradeciéndole.

-Eso explica el olor a perro, ¡Iug! –Rose estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada con Reneesme sentada en sus piernas.

-Bien –Jasper estaba cerrando la cajuela-. Eso es todo, hora de irnos.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza para después darme un beso cargado de amor y cariño, lo cual me hizo sentir aún más mal. El no merecía sufrir, después de todo me había hecho feliz en su momento, pero mi felicidad a su lado no era suficiente como la que sentía al lado de Jacob, y no podía seguir engañándolo.

-Te amo –susurró las palabras a mi oído con el más suave de los roces, y aun así se sintió como un puñetazo en el estomago; luego se separó de mí y se despidió de Reneesme para luego abrazar a sus padres.

-Volvemos pronto –Alice me abrazó después de sus padres y en menos de un segundo ya estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del volvo.

-¡Cuídense! –fue todo lo que logré articular.

Entonces el motor se encendió y el carro se abrió paso hacia el sendero que dirigía a la carretera. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería y aceptar el hecho dolía demasiado: no porque aún sintiera algo por él, sino porque lo había traicionado y ni siquiera lo escucharía de mis palabras al volver. Regresaría de su viaje y se enteraría de que está solo de nuevo. Mejor así: una ruptura limpia y sin discusiones que abrieran la herida. De cualquier manera yo no tenía cara para decirle la verdad de frente.


End file.
